Secret Meetings
by SailorNerd
Summary: Serenity goes to Earth in hopes of meeting the Prince and isn't disappointed. That is, until she sees his sword fighting skills first hand. SilMill story
1. First Meeting

First Meeting

Serenity goes to Earth in hopes of meeting the Prince and isn't disappointed. That is, until she sees his sword fighting skills first hand.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Serenity practically jumped out of her skin as she spun around. When she saw a man with jet black hair, ocean blue eyes and in full armor pointing a sword at her, she instinctively brought her hood higher and unsheathed her own sword. She recognized him from images Sailor Mercury had shown her; he was the Prince of Earth. At least, she hoped he was-she had heard that he was an excellent swordsman and couldn't wait to find out if it was true.

"I'm... I'm lost," She hit herself upside the head mentally. If this really was the Prince, she highly doubted he would be anywhere easily accessible.

"Oh really? You just happened to get past the guards in the surrounding area and get inside the Royal Gardens?"

"So you _are_ the Prince of Earth? That's great news! Would you mind dueling me in a one on one sword fight?"

He almost dropped his sword in surprise, and _really_ looked at her. She was wearing a flowing skirt that went all the way to her ankles, where he could just make out pale yellow boots. She had a jacket that resembled his Shittenous' uniform, but it was white with a golden ribbon around it as a belt, where the sheath for her sword was. There was a cape tied around her neck with a hood, which she had up, and had a regal air to her.

"May I ask why? I don't mean to be rude, but you wouldn't win. I have been trained by the best on this planet."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

He shook his head before answering, "If you insist."

They simultaneously put the flat of their swords on their chests and took a bow. Serenity lunged forward when they stood straight, and Endymion immediately parried. He went for her side that she'd purposely left open and she went forward, blocking the attack, simultaneously forcing him to move backwards. She kept moving onwards, hitting his blade with her own and maintaining her offensive strategy. He tried on many occasions to get the upper hand, but she wouldn't give him any opportunities. All Endymion could do was keeping his defense up, so that she didn't have a chance to strike any weak spots.

Even so, he forgot an important lesson that Kunzite had told him over and over again; keep an eye on your opponent _and_ your surroundings. Serenity didn't forget, and when he fell backwards into the water fountain, she took the opportunity to jump in, land on his weapon and put her own to his throat. Only then did they realize her hood had fallen during the fight.

"You're..."

"Yeah," she stepped back, lifting it back in place. She put her sword away with a victorious smile on her lips, not bothering to hide her smugness as she said, "You know, you might have been trained by the best on _this_ planet, but there are other planets out there. Need a hand?"

"Sure," when he took her extended hand, he pulled her in the water, causing her to yelp in surprise. He laughed harder than he had in a long time as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her face was completely covered by her hood as she spit some water out of her mouth.

He tugged it up and smiled at her, "Prince Endymion from Earth, heir to Elysian and this planet."

She shook his offered hand and replied, "Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom, heir to the Silver Millennium."

"I thought princesses were taught to curtsy?"

"And I thought princes were taught to bow, and how to charm a lady. I suppose both of our expectations were not fulfilled."

He let go of the wet clothes and ran a hand through his hair, "Touché. You know, you just keep on surprising me. You're not what I would expect for an heir to such a powerful kingdom."

She took the cap off her face and said, "Let me tell you right now; I am not a typical princess,"

"I can tell. Might I ask what you're doing here, breaking many laws in the progress?"

She smiled brightly at him, unknowingly sending his heart fluttering, "I've always loved sword fighting and when I learned in my studies that one of the best swordsman, you, was on Earth, I had to come. Not only would I get to fight with someone who may be able to defeat me, but I'd be on _Earth,_ the he beautiful planet that was always forbidden. I couldn't resist. Besides, I've been practicing teleportation in the progress."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think this is my first visit here? I've been trying to find you for _ages._ I've been able to test out my magic that's been developing recently just by coming here. It's fine though, rules were made to be broken. Well, that's what Jupiter says anyway."

They both stood up and Endymion berated himself for the butterflies in his stomach-not that she was doing much better. Both tensed up when they heard,

"Endymion! Don't think you're going to skip your studies by hiding in the gardens!"

"I'd better go..." She looked behind her nervously. The prince might not mind the fact that she was Lunar, but his guardian probably would.

"Wait! Can you come again?"

She smirked at him, forcing herself to stay calm. This was just another Prince, it was fine, she could still speak and act normally.

"Sure. But only if you promise to get better by the time I get back. I was anticipating a challenge."

With a final wink, she was gone.

* * *

End (?) of First Meeting

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but it sure is fun to pretend!

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! Now, I wasn't planning on continuing this but I have a few ideas… If you guys want more chapters, please let me know since I'm leaning more towards leaving it as-is. Until then, hopefully you'll hear from me soon!


	2. Second Meeting

Serenity slowly turned the corner, a hand on the hilt of her sword. She didn't like this, already she was regretting her decision to come back.

In all honesty, she didn't fully understand her choice to begin with; sure, the Prince was handsome, but it wasn't like she could date him anyway. Just thinking about it made her chuckle slightly.

The sound of a door shutting made her jump. She spun around, her heart going a mile a minute. She'd royally screwed up - a grin was on her lips thinking of how proud Venus would be for that pun - by teleporting _inside_ the royal palace.

She could hear the footsteps getting closer when she noticed a door next to her. She could go in the mysterious room to hide from whoever was coming and risk the room having people inside, or she could face the person and hope it was whom she'd come to see.

She threw the door open and quietly closed it, plunging herself in darkness. She licked her lips, deciding what her next move was. Serenity held her breath as the footsteps walked passed. Once she couldn't hear them, she let herself relax. Which - she realized as light filled the room - probably wasn't the best idea.

She twirled around, yanking her sword out of its sheath. She'd mentally prepared herself for a fight, most likely against a highly trained guard. What she hadn't been prepared for was a shirtless Endymion. Her face flushed as her eyes lingered on his chest for a moment too long. She looked up to see his hair was messy, and that he had knowing smirk on his face.

"Would you mind lowering your sword?"

Her hazy brain registered his words and she did so, yet she didn't put it away. She shifted uncomfortably, unsure as to what she should say. Now _that_ was odd; her quick tongue often got her in trouble back home.

Telling herself to snap out of it, she held her posture and said, "Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on armed people."

"Maybe you shouldn't break into my room."

"I didn't break in; I simply used my powers to change locations without being sensed. Honestly, I think you need a better security system."

"The only teleportation we're aware of is the technology we've been shown by the Moon centuries ago. We definitely weren't told that secret."

Her face became expressionless as she realized her mistake. She pushed the guilt away and promised herself not to say anything else that could be used against her home. She might like Endymion, but the threat of war was still present.

"What's wrong?"

She had to admit, his concerned expression was very flattering. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, his mouth set in a small frown, and he was leaning towards her as if deciding if he should put his hand on her shoulder or not. Her heart sped in a way she wasn't used to, and she wanted Mars to be here to remind her about all the jerks she'd met.

"It's nothing, I just wasn't intending on being inside of here. I was planning on waiting in the garden, or maybe near the forest I remember seeing nearby."

"You noticed it from that far away?"

"Yes, around the same time I saw the fountain and decided it would be fun to get you to fall in."

His cheeks blushed and she couldn't help the smirk that rose to her lips. Nevertheless, when he spoke, his voice was as charming as any other time she'd been around.

"How about I get dressed while you sneak out of the palace? I'll meet you on the edge of the forest?"

"Sure, but I don't think you know how hard that's going to be. The only reason I ended up in here was because I was trying to avoid getting caught."

"Just turn right was you leave, and take the first door to your left; that's the servants' entrance. Keep going down the hall; don't turn any of the corners. When you reach the end, there'll be a door leading almost directly to the forest."

"And if I'm seen?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. We have some important guests over and everyone's being put to work."

"Shouldn't you be with them if they're so important?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

* * *

She stood vigilant, listening to every sound coming from the trees behind her, watching for any guards that may be patrolling. Yet, the only thing that she noticed out of the ordinary was the sound of a twig breaking behind her.

She spun around, blocking the sword that would have cut the belt holding her weapon. She laughed at Endymion's shocked expression and disarmed him in a matter of seconds. He stood dumbfounded as she laughed even harder.

"That was a horrible attempt at a surprise attack! I said I'd only come back if you trained harder - if you became better - but now I'm starting to doubt my judgment that you would be able to in such a short amount of time."

"I did get better! I can prove it," he scooped up his sword, "Rematch?"

"If you want to, but it's your funeral," she walked deeper into the forest, the sound of his boots stepping on leaves assuring her that he was following.

They reached a clearing and she turned around. She reached up and let her cape drop to the ground revealing her stunning hair and the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Ready when you are."

He lunged at her, almost immediately regretting it as she stepped aside. She hadn't even taken her sword out.

He slowly walked towards her, trying to figure out her plan. She abruptly took her weapon out of its case and ran forward. He _just_ managed to block it, and suddenly he was in the same predicament as last time; he was on defense, she was on offense, and she was gradually backing him into a tree.

The second he realized this, he ducked one of her swings and went for her back knowing that there was no chance it would hit. He was right in his assumption, but what he hadn't foreseen was her response. Serenity pivoted in the opposite direction of his slice, slashed her sword into his and, using her momentum, hit the handle of his sword.

The worst part was the fact that her move wasn't what disarmed him, although he had no doubt that it would have, it was his astonishment. He had been so startled that she had gone towards his fingers that he'd simply dropped the sword to avoid the hit.

Even though he had been beaten, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He was aware that he'd done better than last time, and that meant she might come back. _Might_.

"Well, you were more aware of what was going on, I'll give you that. Although, you still need practice."

"Then teach me," the moment the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. Certainly he wanted her to help him improve his skills, but he didn't think she'd want to, not when she could be doing other things, not when she could be around other people.

'She could be doing whatever she wanted on the Moon right now, but she's here. How do you know what she wants?' The hopeful part of his brain reminded him of this, and he looked at her for a reaction. He wasn't surprised to see hesitance, but he was surprised by the thoughtful look on her face; she was considering it, and that alone sent a shiver down his back.

"Alright… But if I'm to do this, then there are going to be rules… Firstly, you listen to me and only argue when you have a valid point. Secondly, you come here every week from this day forward at nighttime."

"Anything else, your majesty?"

She hit his arm teasingly with the flat of her sword before putting it away, "Just one; if I find out you've told anyone about this, I have every right to injure you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why, are you planning on letting anyone know?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good, then you shouldn't have a problem meeting me here next week."

"Sure. One question… Isn't time different on the Moon?"

"Yes, but we've got technology to tell us when it is on a specific location. It's to help set up meetings with other planets, but I don't think anyone would notice if I studied it a bit. See you next week!"

Her cheerful smile was the last thing he saw before she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

For the rest of the day, everyone asked him what had him grinning like he was in love, and he responded a dream, because surely, only in a dream had Serenity agreed to help him become a better fighter and visit him every week.

* * *

End of chapter two

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

I'm back! Soooo, after writing many different versions of this chapter, (there were too many ways this story could have gone!) I have finally posted it! The rest of this fic, or at least most of it, will be the rendez-vous in between Serenity and Endymion. What do you think? See you in the next chapter! (Hopefully it won't take as long ^~^;)


End file.
